That's What Moms do Best
by Nixy
Summary: “How long does it last?” this time Sue laughed out loud. 'Well that depends on if you’ve got a good one of a bad one' she thought silently.Sue give a sex talk at Franklin's highschool whether shes ment to or not.  SueReed and some Franklin OneShot


**That's what Moms do Best**

**Summary: Sue gives a sex talk at Franklins high school (Oh the shame) – whether she was meant to or not. SueReed and Franklin OneShot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fantastic four – I made up some of Franklin's school friends and classes etc...**

* * *

Super Heroin, Mother, Wife, House wife, Sister, Friend, and Scientist – if you want to bullet point a few. Susan Storm was a hell of a lot of things all at once. One day she would be saving the world from a sinister villain with super natural powers and the next she would be taking her thirteen year old son to soccer practice.

It was a mid July Tuesday afternoon and as usual the blonde beauty was running around like a blue ass fly, her organs moving two spaces slower then the rest of her. It had been a hectic day from the word go. Unusually the world hadn't needed saving this morning but a chance of a lie in was diminished when she was gently roused from sleep by Reed at half past six because he couldn't find his lab coat. She had been surprised that at half six he had even bothered to shower seeing as his lab wasn't ten feet from his bedroom.

"Sue"

His voice was a light whisper which received only the twitch of her closed eye lids. Reed straightened and gazed at his sleeping wife. They had been married for 16 years nearly and she still looked at beautiful as she did the day he had met her. Her slim frame was spread out in the large double bed, her legs tangled in the duvet cover. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts which hadn't fit him since he was about nineteen and it had quickly became a frequent pajama top for Sue. She was lying on her side, her back towards Reed, the pillow covering most of her face. Her hair was shorter now, neatly chopped just below her shoulders and still a natural shade of blonde.

"Susan" his voice was louder this time as he bent forward to call her name in her ear. His fingers traced her jaw bone and over the soft curves of her lips. She inhaled deeply, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to shake her face away from the tingling of Reed's finger tips. She hid her face completely into the pillow, turning onto her front.

"Not now Reed I'm sleeping" her muffled voice pleaded before she settled back down again as sleep was quickly claiming her back.

"Sue, I need..."

"I'm not in the mood" she said dryly into the pillow again. Reed let out a small laugh as he pushed her hair to one side trying to find her face.

"Susan" he said formally, his voice light with laughter. He heard her sigh into the pillow before flipping herself around onto her back.

"Fine" she said, her eyes still closed. "Just try not to wake me"

Reed raised an eyebrow at her, his lips crooked into a half smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and loomed over her for a moment. He could tell by her even breathing and the rising and falling of her chest that she was almost asleep again. All he wanted was his lab coat! Slowly he lowered himself down towards her and caught her lips in his for a slow sweet kiss. It was soft and light. So light that Sue found herself pulling her head up slightly as it felt like they would break apart if she didn't. Inwardly she cursed herself for letting him do this to her. She had hoped for a lay in as her first appointment wasn't until half eleven, Reed could get Franklin ready and off to school and she would just doze in bed for ages. But no, that never happened to her… ever.

Reed pulled away slightly to find that Sue was already looking at him. He smiled, his dark eyes locking with her blue ones before he bent down again to catch her lips once more. He kissed her with more force, pressing his lips harder against hers before his sought entry into her mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips and lightly wrestling with her own. Sue sighed intently, her bare arms snaking their way around Reed's neck, her slender fingers stroking the short hairs on the back of his head. She pulled him closer to her, causing him to put all this upper body weight onto her. His breathing quickened as he kissed her forcefully, his fingers raking through her wavy locks. Sue's chest heaved from under him as she inhaled deeply not breaking their kiss. Reed pulled away kissing the corners of her mouth before locking the passion between them again. A shiver washed up his spine as he felt his wife's teeth graze his bottom lip gently before deepening the kiss again. They broke apart slowly and lay in silence for a moment.

"I'm up now bastard" she whispered letting out a laugh. Reed smiled, his hand softly caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

"Sorry baby" he whispered lightly kissing the tip of her nose. Sue smiled as she stretched out from under him, muffling a yawn with her hand.

"What time is it?" she asked gazing toward the bedside alarm clock but Reed was blocking her view.

"Quarter to seven" he whispered as he continued to stare at her. He held her cheek in his palm, this thumb lightly tracing over her features.

"Is Frankie up?" she asked kissing his thumb as it brushed lightly over her lips.

"I haven't called him yet"

Sue sighed again before she pushed herself to sit up.

"Best get the boy up, otherwise he will be late for school" Sue mumbled swinging her bare legs over the edge of the bed as Reed stood up. He admired her for a moment, her endless, tanned legs disappearing under his old short t-shirt. Her tangled blonde hair still looked as if she could go out without touching it and still look fabulous. Her face was free of make up, her light eyelashes complimenting the color of her eyes.

"Sue, where's my lab coat?" he asked at last, almost forgetting as he watched her head for the bedroom door. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Hanging up in the wardrobe?" she asked not really expecting an answer. Reed shrugged turning to the already open wardrobe.

"I looked in there already" he complained making his way back to the hanging clothes.

"Well I ironed it for you yesterday and put it in the pile for you to hang up."

"I did hang up what was on the bed, but it must not have been there"

Sue grunted as she crossed the room and lent into the wardrobe. As smart has her husband was, he could be really dim at times. She did the washing and the ironing for all six residents living in the building so she knew what she had washed and what should be handing up in their wardrobes. Sue shuffled a few hangers around before pulling out Reed's long lab coat. She held it in front of her, a triumphant smile on her lips. Reed looked at her in confusion before thankfully accepting the coat.

"You look confused Mr. Fantastic" she teased lightly stepping towards him and kissing him lightly on the mouth. Reed just shook his head and smiled as she walked out of the room.

Sue crossed the hallway to her son Franklin's room. She could still envision her son as a six month old baby as if it were yesterday. It was so hard to believe that he would be fourteen in a few months time; the thought of having an adolescent son always scared her. That meant that she was bordering on forty soon – that was even scarier. The light from the hallway spilled into the pitch dark bedroom which she was grateful for – it meant that all the clutter and mess on the floor was hidden from her view. Sue squinted across the room at the bed pressed against the far wall, trying to make out her sons body under the mound of duvet covers.

"Franklin" she called softly. She reframed from turning on the light as he always yelled out in complaint when she did, complaining that the sudden change in light hurt his eyes too much or something.

"Come on sweet heart, time to get up" when she was satisfied that the tangled lump moving from under the covers was alive she left the door open and made her way into the kitchen.

Auto pilot always seemed to take over on weekday mornings. She would call down the hall at Franklin to get his butt into the kitchen for breakfast which was always half cold by the time he got to the table. He would drag his bare feet into the kitchen, fall into a chair at the table to stare at his eggs on toast for at least five minutes before he began to eat anything. His short blonde hair would be messed and sticking up in places, his eye lids still half closed and muggy with sleep. Ben and Alicia would not be seen until around half nine, after she was showered, dressed, back from taking Franklin to school and on her forth cup of coffee. Reed would not appear from the lab until about half ten when the need for caffeine would have forced him out fro under what ever machine he was working on these days. They would spend half an hour together as husband and wife, enjoying small talk and another cup of coffee before he disappeared for another few hours.

This Tuesday morning had been no different, Frankie's eggs were still cold, Reed was still in the lab and she was still on her fourth cup of coffee. She had a few appointments this Tuesday, one with the Mayor (which she attended in jeans and a white blouse) at half eleven to talk about super hero business but that wasn't the meeting she was worried about. Frankie's sports coach had called in and asked to arrange a meeting with his parents to talk about his progress. It was supposed to start at one o'clock. It was now ten to and she was still half way across town. The meeting with the mayor hadn't been terribly interesting. The same general questions; how are the four of you? How did you defeat your last foe? What's the next step in progress for your powers? Blahh! She had rushed through the meeting, her blue eyes never leaving the clock and after receiving a message from Reed saying that he would meet her at the school she had cut the extremely long meeting short. It was a lunch time in New York City and she was trying to get from one side to the other in a hurry.

'Ha ha Sue, are you kidding yourself?' She thought to herself when she saw the all too familiar congested traffic. Deciding that the subway would be faster then a cab she jumped the under ground stairs two at a time and jumped on the first train that pulled in. the train had been full, as usual so she stood the whole way there. The station she would get off at was only a few blocks away from the school so she could run.

Ten past one and the train pulled into the station. She stood eagerly at the doors which didn't open quickly enough. She swore under her breath cursing at the driving, convinced that he was holding the doors purely for dramatic effect and to put her in the shit with Franklin's school. She was Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman and she was late for a meeting about her son. Oh the irony of it all!

The sun blazed down on her as she ran the two and a half blocks to Franklin's school. The front fields were empty when she arrived. Different from when she dropped her son of in the mornings when they would be swimming with students old and young just arriving at school and using the last ten minutes of the morning to socialize with their friends.

Quarter past and she was through the school entrance doors. She slowed down into a brisk walk once she was inside, the heels of her boots echoing loudly against the tiled floor. The corridors were filled with lockers from the floor to the ceiling, cork boards with notices and lists pinned up and student's art work from all years.

Nearly twenty past and it struck her that she didn't know where she was going. This was Franklin's first year at high school and she had never been called in for a meeting. There had been a few that Reed had gone to but she had only ever needed to go as far as the front gate to either pick Frankie up or drop him off. She decided quickly that she was looking a bad mother today. A small vibrating against her leg caused her to jump slightly. Her cell phone was going off in her bag. She fished for it through her girly bag items.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey honey, it's only me" Reeds voice sounded on the other line. She sighed.

"Hey sweetie, I'm here, just trying to find the room."

"Why are you whispering?"

Sue paused and frowned at herself. Why was she whispering? Was it because her voice was bound to echo loudly through the empty corridors? Or was it because she was so damn late she was rather quite embarrassed to admit that she was a little lost in her son's school?

"I don't know. Where's the room?" she asked as she began walking again.

"As you come in, just walk straight up and it's at the end of the hall way. Franklin's coach is coming to the door now"

Sue nodded as she quickened her pace looking through all the doors. She smiled when she saw a teacher through the square window on the door and headed towards him. He saw her though the glass and smiled. He didn't look like a sports coach; Sue observed his side parting gelled down to his head, his slim, tanned face looking slightly aged. He had large, black eye brows which could have done being attacked by a pair of tweezers. He opened the door for her and she paused. His body was short but very lanky. Even in the old looking grey suit he was wearing she could see his thin body and wondered if he was as fragile as he looked.

"You are here!" he yelled happily, the foreign accent in his English was unmistakable; she guessed Spanish or some where. Sue offered him a smile.

"We wait for you for long time!" he said cheerfully again stretching out his arm and resting his hand on the top of her back as he guided her into the class room. She could have died when she saw what was in front of her. The class room was filled with students, all sitting at their desks filling the front of the room all the way to the back. All the desks were filled, except for one or two – probably the smart ones who had called in sick she thought. She wondered when kids stopped faking sickness to their parents so they wouldn't have to go into school. Johnny used to do it weekly. The large posters of planets and the skeleton display gave it away to Sue that she was standing in the middle of a science lab.

"Ok children, Miss…." He trailed off looking at Sue questioningly, his arm still around her shoulders as he led her into the centre of the front of the class room.

"Mrs. Richards" she answered automatically.

"Mrs. Richards is here to discuss the sexual relations between males and females with you"

"I am?" she gasped looking at the teacher quickly. She could already hear a few giggles coming from the students upon hearing the words sexual relations.

"That is why you have come"

'Why was this guy a science teacher?' She thought to herself.

"No wait, I'm here for..." she began to explain but he was leaving already.

"Where are you going?" she whispered after him.

"I go make some calls. You talk! Teach!" he called before he slammed the door behind him. Sue stared at the class room door for several seconds, her eyes wide with horror. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel her pulse in her ears. A small cough from her audience caused her to slowly turn towards them. These children could not have been older then fourteen, what was she supposed to tell them about sex? Don't ever do it? The burning sensation is normal? Girls just say no?

"Oh God" she breathed quietly. Thirty pairs of eyes stared at her silently, waiting for her to speak. She had to say something.

"Err" she cleared her throat backing up until her legs hit the teacher's desk. She sat down on top of it. She was a scientist; she could talk about consummating the act of love. Easy, but breaking it down in terms that young people would understand. Ha! Let's find out what they know first.

"Ok so who of you know what sex is?" she began in a shaky voice. She scanned the room of bodies, all hunched over their desks. A few hands were raised. She nodded to one boy in the front row who spoke.

"It's when a man and a woman take off their clothes and do it!" he yelled pumping his arms in front of him and thrusting his hips in to the air. The class erupted with laughter and Sue couldn't help but smile. She was in way over her head. A few hands remained up in the air so she decided to hear a girls answer, picking a small brunette sitting around the centre.

"It's when a boy and girl love each other and they want to show them how much" she said sweetly. A few boys snickered in the front row. Sue wondered if that was the naughty row.

"OK" she nodded glancing down at an open text book sitting on the desk beside her, displaying some rather graphic pictures.

Is this what they are teaching kids these days? She wondered in horror glancing wide eyes at the double paged pictures.

There has got to be an easy way to do this.

"Ok guys" she spoke up over the gradual chatter that had built up. "I want you each to write one question down and I'm going to come around and put them in…" she trailed off. Her gaze fell upon a black boulder hat sitting at the edge of the desk which she assumed was the foreign teacher's. She made a mental note to put super glue around the edge of it when she was done.

"Into the hat and ill pull a few out and answer them"

Sue gave the class five minutes to write down a question in which time she poked her head out of the class room door to see if she could find the teacher but the corridors were empty. She managed to send Reed a message explaining a code red and to find the proper sex talk woman.

Sue walked up and down the rows of desks and held out the hat for each student to out their folded piece of paper in it. They all remained rather silent which she thought was weird. What happened to the days when kids used to make poor souls like her cry? Once she had been around to all of them she made her way back to the front of the class and sat back on the desk.

"Ok first question" she announced pulling out a small folded piece of paper and reading the question.

"Why do they make noises?" Sue pursed her lips trying to contain her laughter. What was she doing here?

"Well" she began feeling all those 30 pairs of eyes on her again. This was probably the only science lesson that the kids were paying 100 attention to and she just had to be the one standing at the front.

"It feels nice" she stated bluntly. "And some people… like to show how much they are enjoying...themselves… by making noise" Oh god she wanted to die right now. How she had not turned invisible yet she didn't know.

Was that a clean break? She wondered tucking her hair behind her ear and clearing her throat. She scanned all the faces again. They looked ok, slightly amused but not confused and that was good she guessed. She glanced down at the hat still filled with paper and she wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Next question" she said almost fearfully.

"Does it hurt?" she looked up at the students. "I'm assuming a girl wrote this?"

"My friend told me that when she did it for the first time it hurt real bad?"

Sue looked towards a small voice in the corner of the room. What?? Your friend?? Kids are having sex at this age? Sue exhaled loudly. Oh sweet Jesus! She gazed down at her jeans. She could have given herself a headache with all her inward yelling today.

"So does it?" some one else called out. She looked back up and their young faces.

"Um…I suppose for some people it can. Not every one though, it all depends on the person"

The class roused into a small hum of chatter, girls confirming their suspensions and some saying they weren't ever going to do it if it hurt. Sue pursed her lips and nodded. She was half way there. Lets stop the breeding completely she decided. Pulling out another piece of paper she scanned the question before looking up at the class.

"I'm not reading that one" she said loudly scrunching up the small paper strip and throwing it into the bin. The boys in the front row laughed again.

Dirty little bastards.

"How long does it last?" this time Sue laughed out loud. Well that depends on if you've got a good one of a bad one. She thought silently.

"I can't really answer that. It varies" she said bluntly before throwing the question into the bin.

"Can you get pregnant...?"

Her reading was cut off by the sound of the class room door opening. Her hair swung widely through the air as she whipped her face around to see who had come in. To her dismay it was not the teacher. Even more to her dismay and she really thought she would going to hell when she saw Franklin walk in.

"Mom?" He questioned when she saw his mother sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Hey sweetie" she breathed quietly. This couldn't possibly get any worse!

"That's your Mom?" one of the boys in the front row yelled at Franklin before he erupted into laughter. "Your Mom is giving the sex talk?" a few more boys followed along in the laughter and Sue was ready to fling the fattest text book at the little punk. Laughing at her boy like that. Silently she created a force field around the kid's mouth and forced it shut.

'Laugh now you little punk' she laughed to herself before turning back to her son.

"What are you doing here?" she asked briskly walking over to the blonde boy standing by the door.

"Coach sent me back to class because he couldn't find you. What are _you_ doing here?" he asked sounding rather worried. He looked towards the kids and Sue followed his eye line. He was watching the boy in the front row trying to force his lips apart. Sue scoffed before turning back to Franklin.

"Well I um..."

"Can you finish the question please Mrs. Richards?" one of the students called out.

"You're not seriously giving a sex talk are you?" Franklin asked as a small murmur of chatter began to rise in the class.

"Where's your father?" she dodged the question. Franklin painted out of the still open door into the hall way. She ruffled his hair, probably diminishing the rest of what ever coolness he had left before walking out into the hallway.

Reed was standing down the bottom of the corridor apologizing through an open doorway before he began to make his way towards her. She waved sheepishly at him once he spotted her.

"Sue where have you been?" he asked gazing at his watch. "We waited for you for half an hour"

"Well I was teaching a science class about sex" she said picking at her finger nails with guilt and embarrassment. Reed blinked, his eyebrows lowering.

"What?"

"This teacher opened the door and I thought it was Frankie's coach so I went in and well…it wasn't. and then the teacher disappeared and told the kids I was going to teach them about sex."

"So you stayed and told them?" Reed laughed.

"That's not the worst of it" she gritted her teeth. "It was Frankie's science class"

"What?"

"He just walked in!"

Reed hung his head, staring at the floor, his shoulder shaking with laughter. "The poor boy" he whispered looking back up at his wife.

"I think I have foiled any future dates for our son for the next year"

Reed nodded stepping closer to this wife, weaving an arm around her waist.

"That's ok" she assured herself resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm not sure I would like him dating some of these girls" she bit her bottom lip remembering the question about the young girl who had had sex already.

"Well I'm not going to ask. But you have to go back in" he said to her. Sue looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I think the real sex woman is walking up the corridor now and you need to excuse yourself."

Sue looked down the corridor to see a rather round woman in a pink pencil skirt and matching suit jacket hobble up the hallway. Sue closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into her husband's chest.

"I thought I was going to die Reed. All the situations we have been in over the past decade and this has by far been the worst! and can we not call her sex woman?" she whimpered. Reed chuckled holding his wife by the arms and pulling her away from him gently. He gestured toward the door and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't you just hate people who are late?" he joked. He flinched upon receiving a playful smack in the arm as a response.

* * *

Sue waited anxiously for Franklin to get home from school that afternoon. She had decided to make his favorite meal for dinner and hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her. She didn't want to go and start off the crazy rebellious teen stage early.

The table was already set by the time Franklin walked in, dragging his school bag behind him.

"Hey" Sue greeted from the other side of the kitchen. Franklin smiled at her as he pulled out a chair.

"Frankie I'm really sorry about today" she began as she made her way to where her son was sitting. She crouched down beside his chair and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok Mom"

"It is?" she asked sounding more surprised then she would have liked. Franklin turned to look at her, his blue eyes identical to his mothers.

"Yeah, they all thought you were cool"

"They did?" she smiled straightening up and sitting down beside him. Franklin nodded reaching towards a large bowl of salad sitting in the centre of the table and eating a tomato.

"Yeah, they said that the woman who came in after you sucked and that you were funny. Daniel Dover said that you was a hottie"

"Oh" she frowned. "Who's Daniel Dover?" she asked leaving forward on the table.

"This annoying kid in front row. The one you did that thing to his mouth"

"Oh…him" she said darkly

Franklin nodded reaching for some more salad.

"Yeah so I punched him"

"You what?" Sue sat up bolt right. She was raising a heathen child now?

"No one saw me Mom, I was invisible. No one talks about you like that in front of me." He said proudly. Despite herself Sue smiled at the thought of her little man defending her honor.

"Oh Frankie, you shouldn't have done that" she scolded. Frankie's face fell and his eyes suddenly became huge scorcers. She hated it when he did that. He must have learnt that one from his father.

"But I didn't like that kid so I will forget it. That and I earned bad Mommy points today so I guess we can even the score on that one."

Franklin smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I love you so much" Sue cooed throwing her arms around her son and kissing the side of his face. Franklin sighed returning her embrace.

"Love you too Mom. But next time you meet my friends, please don't be so embarrassing"

"It's what Moms do best" she joked squeezing him tightly.

Fin

* * *

**_A/N: Random inspriation... i dont know why! i think i would have died if that was me. Please review! _**


End file.
